


Moving On After Dawn

by Julz (JuAtsumi)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Royal Edition Reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuAtsumi/pseuds/Julz
Summary: The Chosen King’s legend lives on and the duties of rebuilding Lucis are laid upon his closest companions.Ignis carries on with the daily affairs of the nation and occupies himself with them.





	Moving On After Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Kou @cobaltdynasty for being supportive.

The tale of the Chosen King is one filled with accounts of his journey and sacrifices to bring back the dawn—The Legend of The Chosen King and His Royal Retainers, The Brotherhood Journey of The Chosen King, and so on and so forth.

The Chosen King’s life stories, however, remain much of a mystery to the people of new Lucis. Many records were lost during the fall of Insomnia, and those who worked at the Citadel or briefly knew the then Prince had either perished or could not recollect much of the Prince’s life back in Insomnia.

Shortly after Noctis returned from the Crystal, there were hearsay about the King’s relationship with his Advisor being more than meets the eye. Many of the common people of Lucis have little knowledge of the intimate relationship Ignis had with Noctis. Only a few that travelled with them were able to witness their love and devotion.

As time passed, most of what remains are tales of brotherhood, covenant and the sacrifice made by the Chosen King in the final battle to purge the starscourge. Histories that were written merely stated the obvious of a King and his Advisor, and their close friendship since childhood. Only a few mentioned about their love but the scarcity of memoirs rendered the source doubtful.

“It’s of no importance. It only matters to the two of us and that’s enough for me. Besides, I don’t want scandalous rumours of us being together when you were still betrothed to Lady Lunafreya to arise.” Ignis was adamant when Noctis had suggested to disclose their relationship. Gladio and Prompto were told not to “feed the media” as they too were overjoyed to see the years of pining evolved to a full-bloomed relationship.

Time was limited but Noctis wanted to make the best of it. Other than strategy meetings, assistance lent to The Marshal and his comrades whenever possible, and spending any quiet nights he could afford with Ignis, Noctis had a vision for new Lucis. After all, he would have been the King of Lucis of the new dawn.

Noctis wanted the whole of Lucis to be united, be protected and prosper under the same jurisdiction as Insomnia. Noctis knew he could not see to it himself and thus he had assigned the responsibilities of rebuilding new Lucis to his closest companions, the three person whom he trusted throughout his life. Although some ambitions may take years or even decades to realise, “as long as it would take” was the order given. If his companions didn’t know him better, they wouldn’t be this certain that he was trying to keep them occupied in the restoration works for their own good, especially for Ignis.

And so, the Chosen King’s legend lives on.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Today wouldn’t be different from any other day.

Meetings. Forums. Conferences. Dialogues. These are the daily activities that have been filling up the already hectic schedule every single day for Ignis since the dawn was brought back, since the remaining three men of the brotherhood buried the Chosen King—their late King Noctis Lucis Caelum.

A meeting with the Insomnian council calls for all three of them to be there to discuss the progress of developments around Insomnia. The meeting has been going on for a good number of hours until it reaches the discussion on budget distribution for new projects.

“With limited resources right now, we need to prioritise. Building this bridge will not only reduces the travel time but it allows the two states to exchange resources more efficiently. This will bring immense benefit to both Insomnia and the rest of Lucis.” Ignis tries to reason with a young council member. Frustration is building up while he calls to mind the Insomnian border rebuilding plans which were briefed to him prior to the meeting.

“With all due respect Lord Scientia, making access into Insomnia more convenient to the rest of Lucis may raise safety concerns to residence at the border. I strongly suggest to put resources into this underdeveloped area within Insomnia instead.” The young council member points at a large map laying on the table to show the other attendees of the meeting while Ignis’s assistant informs him of the area. The council member who is lobbying his idea adds on, “It will directly benefit the people of Insomnia. I believe our late King would have wanted this.”

What little whispering sound of side discussions that were going on fall into silence. Ignis tilts his head up slightly towards the young council member with an unreadable expression. _You don’t know anything about what Noctis wanted. ___

____

____

“If only His Majesty is around,” Ignis says in return, almost whispering. Keeping himself composed, he says in a more audible voice, “Now, would you please excuse me.” Ignis stands up and turns towards the door.

“Please, continue the discussion without me. Gladio and Prompto will see the rest of this meeting through.” With haste, he heads for the door, remembering the direction by heart now after countless of meetings being held here. The door shuts and silence fills the room.

“That was just brilliant, you idiot,” Gladio chides with an annoyed face. He looks over to Prompto who is looking at him now and gave a nod. In an almost scurry manner, Prompto leaves the room.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Prompto finds Ignis sitting on a bench at the corner of Citadel’s rooftop garden.

The garden—a place that Noctis wished to reconstruct to bring back a sense of normality—is not as extravagantly decorated as the one they had before the fall of Insomnia. Little by little, new additions are brought into the landscape but for now, this would suffice for relaxation of Citadel’s personnel.

At the center of the garden is a life-size statue of King Noctis, petitioned by Citadel’s personnel to erect it in commemoration of the Chosen King. Although Ignis is deprived of the sight of it, he knows it is there, so he has invariably avoided the center of the garden.

“Hey,” Prompto greets with a cheerful tone and takes a sit beside Ignis on the bench.

“Is the meeting over?” Ignis knows it isn’t, but he needed something to reply his friend.

“Err… no.” Prompto gives a nervous chuckle. “I need a break too, you know. Sitting all the way through meetings like this is really tiring. I’d rather be at the sites and helping out with the chocobos.” Prompto knows there isn’t much he could do or say to make Ignis feel better other than just be there if Ignis needed someone, just like he had done in the past after Altissia.

They sit in silence, allowing Ignis to run his thoughts through his mind while Prompto admires the blossoming garden.

“How do you do this, Prompto?” Ignis finally breaks the silence. “How do you get over it?”

“I don’t. I just… keep going,” Prompto says with a sense of realisation in his voice. “I’m pretty sure Noct intended to keep us busy, you know.”

Ignis gives a sad smile, knowing what Prompto meant.

“He knew we won’t let him down, so… I know it’s hard, Ignis, but stay tough… for him.” Prompto knows this is all the conversation that is needed and gives a soft pat on Ignis shoulder before he leaves.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When night falls, Ignis would leave the office after all the staff would have left about four hours ago. He would bring some documents home to study in the event that he wakes up in the middle of the night and could not fall back to sleep. It doesn’t take Ignis long to reach home as his apartment is located within the Citadel premises at the residence wing just a block away.

Life seems to slow down at home as there is nothing much to do around the house. Housekeeping duties are being taken care of by maids who come in during the day. Meals are prepared whenever he is at the office. There is no need to cook and no one to cook for. All he needs to do is to take a shower and prepare himself for bed.

Before he lies down, he would pick up an audio device which would be returned to the side table once he turns it on. Prompto has made tiny markings on the device’s screen as guidance. He would play the audio recording that Prompto has given him two years after the dawn was brought back, and it would ease the silence in the room.

Initially, more often than not Ignis had cried himself to sleep throughout the first few months listening to it—he could not even reach the end of the recording. Gradually, he got better in controlling his emotions and would sometimes smile listening to Noctis‘s voice or even recite along to some of their exchanges.

_“It isn’t half bad.” ___

____

____

_“It isn’t half good either, Specs. These are beans!” ___

____

____

_“And they’re a gift from Takka. It’s best to appreciate them.” ___

____

____

_“You’re a pain...” ___

____

____

The audio recording runs for about two and a half hours long with a compilation of short recordings dated from when the four of them started their journey to Altissia. It is the closest thing he has to Noctis’s existence. Having it played every night has naturally developed into a habit and he has not missed a night for almost three years now. These days, the sound of the recording serves as a lullaby which he often and many times finds himself drifting off halfway through it.

Tonight, Ignis is back home earlier than usual. After he left the afternoon’s meeting prematurely, he wasn’t in the right frame of mind to continue his tasks in the office. Perhaps the sudden reminder that Noctis is not around roused the thought that everything he’s doing seems pointless. Perhaps he’s becoming weary after years of unfailing perseverance. Be that as it may, he knows Prompto is right. He could not fail Noctis.

Tonight, he dozes off at a much earlier time.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ignis tries to decipher his misty surrounding—a sense of outdoor, garden and a lake—he catches sight of a figure standing not too far from him.

_I could see. _Ignis observes the figure—a man—facing towards the lake, with straight hair that’s almost shoulder length and well-groomed stubble. The man is not all recognisable but there is an intense sense of familiarity.__

____

____

_Noctis. _Ignis’s intuition tells him.__

____

____

Is this how Noctis look like when he was alive? Or is this his own imagination, pieced together from fragments of memory from his own touches and other’s depictions of him? These thoughts run through Ignis’s mind as he waits in anticipation.

Noctis turns to face Ignis, a soft smile on his face and fondness in his eyes.

Ignis gasps in awe. He dare not move, fearing that any movement he makes could make all of this disappear, that Noctis would vanish. It is for certain a risk he could not take, so he keeps still.

“I... I miss you.” Ignis tries to keep his voice from trembling. “S—So much.”

“I know, Ignis… I know. I wish I could visit you sooner. But you don’t sleep enough, Specs.”

Ignis huffs out a laughter. He could sense a hint of disapproval in Noctis’s voice and finds it rather endearing.

“They have rules... there’s no exception for a King. And it takes ages to get into a dream… that is _if _the person stays asleep long enough,” he pouts.__

____

____

_So this is a dream._ Ignis opens his mouth but he’s lost for words. _Say something..._

_____ _

_____ _

Noctis has moved closer and is now standing in front of him. Their gazes lock.

Ignis could feel Noctis’s fingers brush the left side of his face. He leans into the touch and gives a gentle kiss on the hand—gosh, he missed his touches so much. _Keep it together, _he feels a lump growing in his throat.__

____

____

Noctis closes the gap between them, a hand now cupping the taller man’s face as he wraps his other hand over Ignis’s back and brings him into an embrace.

Their faces touch and Ignis could feel Noctis’s breath caressing his face. He wills his hands to move and holds Noctis tightly. _Don’t let me go. ___

____

____

What felt like an eternity would inevitably have to come to an end.

Noctis finally says, “Move on, Ignis.”

“I‘ve tried to... but I don’t know how.” His heart is breaking. “How could I—“

“I love you.”

Ignis opens his eyes. As consciousness dawns on him, a wave of emotions surges up. He lets out a loud cry and sobs uncontrollably, holding himself tightly as though warmth has left his body, until there are no more tears left to cry and tiredness catches up—he falls back to sleep.

When dawn breaks, the routine remains unchanged.

During an interval between meetings, he decides to take a stroll at the rooftop garden. Hesitantly, he walks to the center of the garden and touches the statue that he has avoided all this while. He slides a hand across the cold, slightly uneven surface of the stone. There’s a temptation to reach up but stops himself from doing so as the statue is built on a plinth and he knows he wouldn’t be able to touch the face. He feels for the epigraph instead—His Majesty King Noctis Lucis Caelum CXIV. _Your Majesty. _A smile lands on his face, knowing that somewhere, Noctis could be watching.__

____

____

Ignis will try to move on, as his King wished, but it’s something that he hasn’t promise he could do. For now, he would go to bed earlier and hope Noctis will visit him again sooner rather than later.

**Author's Note:**

> The part of the dream where Noct told Ignis to move on and Ignis replied he doesn’t know how—was an actual dream I had. Ignis sounded so miserable there, and of course, I woke up crying so hard and I still feel sad thinking about it. 
> 
> Hope the story doesn’t feel choppy. It’s my first contribution to the fandom after being in it for two years. I’m just happy to put up what’s been on my mind for so long in writing.
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
